Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${6x-y = -10}$ ${x = -y-11}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-y-11$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${6}{(-y-11)}{- y = -10}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-6y-66 - y = -10$ $-7y-66 = -10$ $-7y-66{+66} = -10{+66}$ $-7y = 56$ $\dfrac{-7y}{{-7}} = \dfrac{56}{{-7}}$ ${y = -8}$ Now that you know ${y = -8}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -y-11}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -}{(-8)}{ - 11}$ $x = 8 - 11$ ${x = -3}$ You can also plug ${y = -8}$ into $\thinspace {6x-y = -10}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${6x - }{(-8)}{= -10}$ ${x = -3}$